Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated
Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, or Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. for short and Doofenshmirtz Corporation, is an company owned by the evil mad scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The company is used by him to build and purchase evil inventions, while also using it to keep those inventions. Buildings The Doofenshmirtz Corporation has purchased many buildings that Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses for his evil schemes to take over the tristate area. Main Building .]]Located in the canter of Danville, South Dakota, this large multi-story building is the main building and most seen building of Doofenshmirtz Inc., adding as both the main lab of Doofenshmirtz's plans, but also his apartment. It has a lab, in which his inventions are kept. There is a window on the side, in which has a "panoramic" view of the painful happenings of the tristate are, including a chiropractor's office and a tax building. Also, another thing that can be seen is the statue of Rutherford B. Hayes, the President with the "best facial hair", that stands in the town square. The "evil jingle" set up for this building is "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incor-per-aaaated!", and sometimes afterwards, "...after hours....". First Seen: Rollercoaster Abandoned Self Storage Located at the edge of town, this abandoned self storage building was bought by the Doofenshmirtz Corporation, most likely actually was just taken for it was already abandoned. It has been used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for a multiple amount of times. One example is using it to throw a 16th birthday party for his daughter, Vanessa. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Stoooooraaage!"'. First Seen: Raging Bully Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory Located somewhere in mid-Danville, the old vacuum cleaner factory closed down not to long ago and is now under the control of Doofenshmirtz Inc. The roof once held a very large, working vacuum cleaner, towering many, many feet, but it was destroyed when Perry the Platypus unplugged it, making it roll away. It was used only once, to conceal the invention "Make Up Your Mind-inater", a device that forces people to make up their mind. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned ''(quickly)''vacuum cleaner factory!' First Seen: Journey to the Center of Candace Island Hideout When Doofenshmirtz "disappeared" in "One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", this is the island he was on. It originally belonged to his mentor, Professor Destructicon, who was captured recently. Before that, he told him to fulfill his dream of setting the sun on fire, but he told him he had to give that one up, it wouldn't work, and then was told to just destroy his lair. Agent P takes the device Doofenshmirtz was trying to use to destroy the lair and puts it on his ship. The island has so far been abandoned again. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Hideout-Shaped Iiisland!" First Seen: One Good Scare Oughta Do It! Abandoned Annex Building-K This abandoned annex building was bought and used once by Doofenshmirtz Inc. house all of the bricks Dr. Doofenshmirtz had stolen so he could build "The Great Wall of the Tristate Area". It is located somewhere by the ocean, since Perry the Platypus used his whale-whistle to summon a sperm whale through the wall in a matter of small seconds. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Evil Aaannex!" First Seen: Toy to the World Suburban House Located on Maple Street, in Danville, 3 doors down from the Flynn-Fletcher household, this House in the Suburbs was bought by the Doofenshmirtz Corporation to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz's house. It has a hammock in the backyard, and also a bad neighbor who's leaves are always falling on the yard, angering Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz House in the Suuubuuurbs!" First Seen: Put that putter away Other Places *'Doofenshmirtz Blimp': Like a floating Main Building, the Doofenshmirtz Blimp is used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for many of his inventions. It is one of the most used "other" locations Doofenshmirtz uses. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible!" and also the main building's. :First Seen: The Fast and the Phineas *'Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theatre': Like a movie theatre, the Doofenshmirtz Cinema is used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for displaying his nemesis, Perry the Platypus on how to get rid of platypuses. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theatre!" and also the main building's. :First Seen: Greece Lightning *'Doofenshmirtz Balloon Pad': Seen once, this was used by Doofenshmirtz to use his "Uglinater Ray" to turn everybody ugly. It had no "evil jingle". :First Seen: The Best Lazy Day Ever *'Abandoned Cake Factory': Used by Doofenshmirtz to house his device in "Raging Bully". It may be close to the ocean, for Agent P used his whale-whistle to summon a sperm whale into the wall, and it only took a few seconds. It had no "evil jingle". :First Seen: Raging Bully *'Mountain Top Castle Laboratory': This castle was used by Doofenshmirtz to house his "Snrinkspheria". It is located in the northern top of the world, somewhere miles off the coast of Canada. It has no "evil jingle". :First Seen: Mom's Birthday *'Woodland House': This woodland house was used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to have a date with a women he met online. It's located in the same woods as Phineas and Ferb's grandparents live. It had no "evil jingle". :First Seen: Get that Bigfoot out of my face *'Lake Winimahatikihaha Water Fortress': A water fortress on this oddly-named lake in Danville, it was used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz once to have his army of termites eat all the wood in the tristate area. It is like a dome, set up inside like a normal Doofenshmirtz Inc. building, and it's "evil jingle" is the same as the main building. :First Seen: A Magnificent Few Known Employees *Heinz Doofenshmirtz(Owner/manager) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz(Errand runner) Category:Companies Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz